The Darkest Midnight in December
by atheandra
Summary: On Christmas Day, while the Tower's resident open their gifts, secrets are revealed, love is shared, memories are flowing. All is fluffy and Fun. The Avengers Tower, Canon no spoilers (at least I'll try), Decided that some of the event from Age of Ultron never occured because they upset me. The story is from Darcy's POV because...
1. SI Elves

**Author Note:** So I just changed Fando, thought that 'The 100' were not really Christmas friendly.

So lets play with the Avengers for that one.

It's canon to be extra fluffy so bare with me... Thanks

 **1.** **S.I. Elves.**

The snow was slowly falling, each flake seeming to dance forever before it hit the ground. She could follow them tracing her forefinger against the frozen window, her hot cocoa keeping her hands warm through its cup. It was her favorite one and she was keeping it close to her heart.

It was close to midnight, she knew she should have been asleep by now, she'd be awake early, her roommates – not that it was the right word when each occupant has his own floor – however grown-up they were didn't seem to be deprived of childish Christmas spirit. Not that she was complaining it had been a fun couple of months, but she always got down on Christmas Eve, she liked the joy, the stress, the constant nagging of the carols when you enter – anywhere really – a shop, the love and care put in finding the perfect gift for every person who shared her life.

She closed her arms tighter around her body, she hadn't move in a while and was starting to be cold despite her thick knitted sweater. Maybe she could back away from the floor to top window and get closer to the couch and the warm light of the fire place but the snowflakes were hypnotizing her.

She suddenly felt a warm blanket being tucked around her, a few month ago it would have scared her that she hadn't eared a sound, but now she didn't even care who it was, she knew that she was safe in the tower and for all she cared if he had been tall enough and less noisy that could have been DUM-E.

"Thanks" she just whispered it, no one really cared to be thanked here they just did what needed to be done but she felt like it was her responsibility to remind them that not everyone in the outside world acted that way and that she was always grateful.

Strong arms tucked her in a backside hug, and she let herself lean in the warms of that other body, closing her eyes, recounting who it could be. Too masculine to be one of her 'girls', it didn't really narrow it down, they definitely had more women in the tower this days but the 'boys' were still reigning even though they clearly lack power when it came to the day to day life.

She took a deep breath inhaling the send of her personal body-heater. She knew that talking to him or simply turning around would be simpler but he didn't seem to mind. Deep wood, metal, grease, and something sweet and acre that was just him. She smiled, opening her eyes slowly.

"Tony!" she just stated lowly.

"I still don't know how you do that" he told her pushing her dark long hair away so he could kiss her neck.

"You smell like you." She simply stated as if it was obvious. Tony laughed lightly hugging her tighter.

"Little girl are supposed to be in their bed that late, you know Santa isn't going to come if someone is still awake." He murmured playfully not wanting to disturb the calm they were envelop in.

She burst into a fit off laughter, managing to not spill any of her cocoa, before turning around in his arms.

"Thanks I needed that." Tony looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"No seriously, FRIDAY told me you were still here and the S.I. elves are waiting for everybody to clear out so they can put presents and cook breakfast for everybody" Tony was still smiling but she knew he was serious.

"I wanted to cooked breakfast with Steve and Clint, we had recipes picked up weeks ago" she pouted.

"Well they will make pre-Breakfast" she looked at him skeptically "look at it that way, we'll be up extra early opening presents so we will need another breakfast between that one and lunch and you three will have all the time in the world to cook it" He looked serious for a minute before adding. "Plus COFFEE Darce! They'll have coffee ready when we'll wake up"

How could she denied that point? The household used up more coffee pot in a day than the entire tower combine.

"So I need to go to sleep?" she asked sheeplessly.

"Yep" he said making the 'P' resound.

 _Sir, if I may the Elves need to get there now if you want everything to be ready in time._

"Thanks Friday" she answered while he was mumbling something about it being his tower and his living room.

With one last kiss on her forehead, Tony walked away sure that she would follow closely once she had put her cup in the sink.

"Good night Tony!" She told him trotting toward him to kiss his cheek before he was gone.

"Good night Darce!" he cried over the sound of FRIDAY hushing them away.


	2. Peppermint Coffee

**1.** **Peppermint Coffee**

"Clint, stop it" She didn't even need to open her eyes to know it was him, how else would she have snowflake falling upon her while she was still in her bed. She put the covers higher above her head to block him, but not before sticking her tongue at him.

Not for the first time she was wondering why she had agreed to put her bed under the vents in her room so he could just jump on it whenever he wanted to see her. She felt her bed digging on one side and then fresh air on her feet.

"Clint, I swear I am going to kill you!" she grumbled before yelping. "Thor, that's cold."

He had put his -newly ridden from snow- hands on her ankles slowly going up. He kissed her left knee and kept going. She didn't even tried to go away, it felt nice once his hands had warmed up a little. She could feel each callouses on his fingers, forged from years of bow and gun practice.

Finally his head appeared next to her on the pillow and she kiss his nose.

"Merry Christmas Snowman." She giggled at his face when he started tickling her.

"Merry Christmas Baby girl." He answered tucking her close into his arms, and ducking his nose into the crook of her neck kissing lightly. "Did you know that S.I. Elves were real?" she nodded slightly so he wouldn't have to move "And that the living room looks like wonderland?" she yelped and sit rapidly her eyes shining with childish glee. "You want to see it?" he asked as if it wasn't obvious and she nodded vehemently nibbling her lower lip. As Clint started to get out of bed she pushed him back in.

"Wait here" She said putting her finger at him "I have to change first."

As he crawled back under the cover, she stepped into the bathroom where she had previously put her outfit for the day. She managed to change and brushed her teeth in record time because she knew Clint would have wake her up before anyone else but she also knew that soon enough FRIDAY would tattle on them. She missed JARVIS, he knew when she had everybody interests in hart, she helped him grew up and talked to him as if he was a real person, Friday was always tattling on her to Pepper and/or Tony, and cuddling to Vision until he understood human interactions was definitely not making up for her lost. Still in her thought she opened the door to hear Clint whistle.

"So you like?" she asked.

"What on Earth is that?" Clint wonder eyes widening.

"A kigurumis, it's Japanese, I thought it was cute." She blushed a little suddenly unsure of her morning clothing choice.

"I have to admit I was hoping for a sexy Santa's wife outfit" she throw a discarded pillow at him but he dodged it easily. "But you're so cute in this that I won't even complain"

And how could he? She was basically wearing an adult green and red onesie and was looking like an adorable, huggable elf with her big eyes under her black glasses, her dark curly hair that were going around her neck, and her plump red lips matching the color of her outfit.

Clint was staring, his eyes wondering along her costume. She put her hand in front of him so he could take one and she pulled him out of bed.

"Come on Birdboy, I want to be in the living room when the other get there." She tugged until he was out of the covers. "And Tony Promised coffee."

"Coffee" he repeated behind her walking like a zombie until they were in the kitchen surprised to see that Pepper was already up.

The redhead smiled at them and pointed to the filled coffee maker that was smelling like Christmas.

"It's Peppermint Coffee" she told them quickly seeing their surprised look. "Don't worry Tony is still sleeping, I wanted to get up before him to call my mom. I know none of you have families beside this one, so I wanted to get it done before anybody else was up."

Darcy couldn't keep to herself she had to hug that woman, Pepper could have been spending time with her family upstate but she chose them and that, whatever she seemed to think, would meant a lot to the team if they knew. But she understood the guilt trip they would go through if she ever told them.

"I love you so much." She muttered pulling Pepper tight against her.

"I know Darce! Me too!" Pepper told her pulling her arms around Darcy's waist and putting a kiss on the top of the younger woman's hair.

"Ladies, Please! Not before the Coffee! You need to have some priorities in life!" Clint told them to lighten the mood.

"Did Tony see your outfit?" Pepper enquired looking at Darcy with a bright smile.

"Nop! I wanted for it to be a surprise." Darcy grinned.

Clint moved behind them both putting a cup of coffee in Darcy's hand before kissing Pepper's temple tugging her toward him for a hug.

"Should we ask for FRIDAY to wake everybody up before we go to the living room?" Clint looked a little nervous. This all family thing was new to him and he always felt like he was intruding. It's not like he had a lot of opportunity to celebrate family holidays at the circus or when he was a marksman for hire living alone and SHIELD wasn't family friendly until Darcy kind of forced it on Fury. He was still trying to find a video of that conversation since none of them had been willing to talk.

 _Sir is awake and will be arriving soon he had a last minute present to get from the workshop for Miss Lewis._

Darcy sighed, training FRIDAY was going to be so much harder than JARVIS had been. 6 months and the little monster was still calling her Miss Lewis.

 _Mister Odinson and Lady Jane…_

"Seriously" Darcy interrupted her but Clint put a hand on her mouth so she wouldn't start a war with the AI again, last time Darcy had hacked into the system and made her called everybody by a silly name, FRIDAY retaliate by cutting off the coffee order for 2 days in the Scientists looney-town just to drive Darcy crazy.

 _…_ _Are currently in the elevator. I woke up Agent Romanov and Captain Rogers as I was talking. Miss Wanda …_

"I will dismantle her" Darcy muttered under her breath perfectly aware that the AI could hear her anyway.

 _…_ _and her bother…_

"That one is new, what did Pietro do to her?" She asked to no one in particular.

 _…_ _Are playing in the snow outside the tower with Mister Vision, I am sure they'll be able to figure out when to come back by themselves…._

"FRIDAY, call them." Pepper ordered her voice clearly irritated by the AI attitude. "I think the holyday make her feel lonely." She said to her companions.

"I don't know what she is complaining about since everybody is home at that time of year which is rare" Darcy muttered drinking her coffee and eyeing the pancakes and waffles, with all kinds of toping waiting for them at arm's length.

FRIDAY made a throaty sound. _Master James, Sergeants Wilson and Barnes went to pick up Master Banner …_ Darcy resigned herself and simply rolled her eyes _… Since he still isn't acclimated to my voice…_

"Smart man, Bruce is my new favorite." Darcy faked coughed to cover it.

 _Agent seems to be missing from the tower._

« I think she has a crush on him » Darcy stated.

"FRIDAY, did everybody sleep in their own room last night?" Clint asked ignoring Darcy and finding FRIDAY's report strange.

 _Yes Hawkeye it would seem so, except for the Maximoff siblings._

"That seems odd" Clint a said dodging Darcy's elbow on his ribs.

 _It seems that the night required some last minute packing from everyone._

"FRIDAY, that's something you should add to the list of private things, gift giving is not to be tattle about" Darcy said absently waving her head in the air.

 _Certainly Miss Lewis._

"That's it! I was planning on adding some cheerful coding to her as a present but she won't get anything. Brat!" Darcy stuttered while grimacing at one of the cameras.

"FRIDAY we talk about this." Tony reprimanded her upon arrival, eyes locked on his tablet.

 _Of course Sir. Please accept my apologies Miss Stark._

"How would you feel about being put into the new pantry network? I want a new grocery shopping program… A very silent one." Darcy threaten while Clint was spilling his coffee out everywhere.

"Did she just call you…" Clint didn't get to finish that sentence as the others were all gathering at the table and Darcy very obviously kick him in the chin while sending him a death glare.


	3. Shinny and Sensitive

**13.** **Shinny and Sensitive.**

"Lady Darcy that's a fine clothing choice." Thor's voice boomed as his eyes landed on her, putting her at the center of everybody's attention. Not that she minded usually but she was starting to feel ridiculous. She had done it to amuse her most nostalgic resident and she wasn't sure it would be efficient.

"Oh by… Darce… That's…" Tony couldn't even finish a sentence and over the years she was still proud only her and Pepper were able to render him speechless.

"Humm!" Darcy was a little flushed and her voice unsure which was rare with her. "I might have one of those for everyone if you're interested."

"Clint, obviously needs one with a bib." Natasha stated from behind them. How she got there no idea but she was handing a napkin to the coffee covered archer.

Darcy looked at him apologetically.

After a collective fit of laughter everybody was wearing their own comfortable Christmas outfit.

Clint had been right, the living room looked like a Christmas wonderland, white kilt and carpet had been but on every piece of furniture or visible floor; the Tree as they had left it covered in tinsel, red and green lights, and ornaments the kids, at the different hospitals and charity events the team had gone to over the last month, had made for them and to whom Darcy and Jane had happily send pictures of the Avengers decorating the tree in exchange. The coffee table had been moved to the side closer to the window and was covered with Gingerbread men, Gingerbread Houses, candy can, carrot cake (obviously for weird people like Bruce or Pepper because even Natasha was looking at it in disgust). The room smelled like green tree and hot chocolate and peppermint. The fire department would kill them for all the stockings hanging above the fire place were clearly a safety hazard but they each had their own and from the look of it Santa Claus filled them.

Tony had promised to not go overboard with the presents but from the look of it, it had been one of those 'I love you let me buy things to show you' period for him, as the place looked like Santa's sleigh had been robbed and every possible gifts found then had been put under the tree. With the table removed DUM-E, Butterfinger and U had been able to join the party, they were wearing tiny elf hat and were under orders to get the gifts to the person it was meant for, which was apparently confusing. (Some people needed to spend more time in the shop).

Everyone had found a comfortable place to seat once plates of deliciousness had been filled and Marshmallow had been added to the hot cocoa that Darcy mixed with some of that Peppermint coffee it was haven on a mug. Tony, Pepper and Bruce were sitting on the smallest couch near the fire place; Rhodey and Phil, who arrived while they were changing and outright refused to change, were arguing the merit of little marshmallow against big ones sitting on the big rug next to them. On the opposite couch, Natasha, Sam and Clint were fidgeting to find their own space as always it was still a work in progress but they'll get there. Thor and Jane had secure the love seat while James and Steve were handing the stockings to their nominative owner. It was the first Stark's Christmas for Wanda, Pietro and Vision and they were still taking it all in, slightly flushing as they saw some of the presents had their name on them.

Darcy had stand by the table longer, just to enjoy the sight of her family, then she moved to pet and kiss the Bots wishing them a Merry Christmas, all while feeling Clint's eyes on her all along. She looked at him with what she hoped was a good death glare, but she was realistic, the man had spent the last 10 years under Tasha's death glare for one thing or another, he was immune. Once James and Steve had forced the twins and their obvious shadow to the big couch they seated themselves next to them and making a quick 'life or death' decision Darcy push herself between them, enjoying the fact that they automatically snuggled against her.

"I thought it was supposed to be all about showing Clint he belong with our family today." Steve told her, clearly trying to sound confident even if it sounded a lot like a question.

"Well today's lesson is on sharing." She said without thinking. Regretting it instantly when she saw that Clint was smirking at her.

"So let's Share! That will show me!" Clint tempted.

Pepper and Darcy both simultaneously send a pillow toward him. Watching as Tasha and Sam didn't even tried to help him avoid them.

"Did I miss something?" Tony asked. "I feel like I missed something."

"And I think we all missed something" Clint leered.

"Can we not do this now, Arrowhead, don't make me regret getting you a gift." Darcy told him.

"How about we make it a game?" Clint asked knowing that, this will get everybody's attention. "You're saying we are a family and the proof is that we all love each other. We shouldn't have secret for each other Sweetie pie."

Darcy crossed her arms under her chest and pouted. "You're playing dirty Barton" she said while over her head Bucky was telling Steve he thought Barton only called her 'sweetie pie' when he was mad at her and she felt Steve shrug.

"What the hell happened this morning everybody was so cozy when we woke up?" Tony stated.

Pepper put herself closer to him to whisper something to him and he suddenly froze, gasping for air, looking at Barton. Darcy wanted to hide herself into one of the supersoldier's chest but her brain was too focus and she couldn't choose which one which meant her flushing red was here for everyone to see. Tasha who never lost any detail was starting to get interested in that little game and that was even worth.

"So that game," she shimmed up "how do you want to play it?"

"I was thinking everybody got to tell a story none of us knows and once it's done ask something personal to the next person and get a present, until there is none left." Clint answered.

"That's going to take a long time." Rhodey complained.

"Not as long as you'd think" Darcy said because she had no mouth-to-brain filter and everybody knew it too well for her own good.

She would have loved for Pepper to have time to find something else to do, anything really, she was even up for that awful Christmas karaoke she had suggested once, but everybody seemed to think it was a good idea actually get to know their people better. She thought that some of them were previous to get the twins to know them better or to trust them a little better, but she was kind of thinking that FRIDAY deserved to be turned into a monkey translator or maybe a study project for baby agents which ever was worst at the time.


	4. Truth Be Told

**14.** **Truth be told.**

Clint had volunteer to be the first one, even though he had to start three different stories to find one no-one had ever heard, and two more for being called on his bullshit.

He finally told them about his first Christmas at the circus.

 _Barney and Clint had been young recruit only a few months in, they had loved leaving in the circus until then, people where nice especially to the 10 years old Clint Barton, they were mostly fed carny food so not an healthy youngster diet but they were not about to complain. They had never had what the people there called a really Christmas but they started to ask them to put up amazing stuff, wonderful ornaments, giant Santa Claus with his reindeers, tinsel and nutcrackers, stamping mistletoe on their old tickets to make them more 'festive'._

 _To be as close as they could be to the real things they had gone to town and watch the shop windows, even went to the public library to rent related to Christmas books, and they were actually waiting for the day to come. They felt like they had found a family, one that was loving and caring for them, and so they took all they had come to put away and bought them presents. But when the day came, the others just laughed at them for being naïve telling them that Christmas was just a way for them to get more money out of people, it was so much easier around this time of year, as people wanted nothing more than to make their kids happy._

Okay, so Clint had simultaneously achieve to both explain his strange behavior this past few weeks and every past Christmas, while making everybody need a drink and a hug and maybe a time travel machine all at once.

"So my question is to Tony" he said while DUM-E was putting a stack of presents not even named to him on his knees while Butterfinger and U were trying to reach for more. "Kids that's enough" he told them petting DUM-E "Thanks, Buddy."

"So Tony," his voice was clear and teasing, and Tony was cataloging every possible exit strategies, "You read all of our files, gave us a home, fight with us, slept with some"

"Is there a question in there Barton?" Tony interrupted him.

"How many birth date do you know?"

"What are you talking about I throw each of you a birthday party every year, even the grandpas whose birthday cakes are fire hazard at best." Tony answered while clearly trying to figure out how many he knew.

"Pepper and Jarvis remind you of those. I want to know how many you actually know."

Tony made a quick headcount and shied away flushing. "4"

Everybody started to look around trying to figure out whose he knew. But what was good with playing truth games with a bunch of superheroes was that they were respecting the rules at first so no one asked, at least Tony had bought himself some time but Clint had been clever, only 4 out of 11 people, someone was bound to ask the question.

She didn't mean to eavesdrop but Wanda had that 'I know what this is about but I did not do it on purpose' look and she knew that it was not her fault and was ready to wager that she had known for a while but didn't say anything.

"That's actually impressive, I would think he doesn't even remember his own." Pietro mumbled.

Wanda send Darcy a quick look and said maybe a little louder than necessary. "I only know 3 and only 2 if yours doesn't count."

Darcy thanked her with a little nod. And went back to watch Clint who was sorting to the gifts the bots had brought him so he could find one meant for him.

He chose to open the smallest box around him, the purple wrap paper was certainly the reason why, and of course it was Darcy's, because her life wasn't embarrassing enough right know.

Clint opened it while, Tony told everybody about his first Christmas at MIT before Rodhey showed up and how Howard had forgotten all about him because he was looking for Cap. She zoned out when she heard MIT but knew what story he was telling when she felt the supersoldiers intertwined their hands on her back and Steve fidgeting on his seat. She looked at Tony then but was not really surprised to see that not even the bots had gone near him they had all learned over the years that Tony didn't do well with emotion and pushed to act he would flee before he would fight. When she looked back at Clint he was crushing his box with his left hand making anything in his power to not look at her. He felt guilty, it was written all over his face, not because of Tony's sad story but because what he just put in place might end up hurting her and, well he wasn't good at emotion either.

Inside the gift box sat a framed drawing Steve made after the Battle of New York when it was still only the 6 of them, it was Hawkeye, when he jumped out of the building top, his bow and arrow in hand, just before the grip planted itself and he was save, you could see the movement, the fragility of the moment, the fear the young Captain who had just met him then must have felt to memorize every little details in such a short time and a wallmart card with a very specific message that was now in his right hand and when Natasha tried to pry he put it quickly in his suit away from her spy hands.

Great he was avoiding her now, she planted a kiss on each of her super cushion's cheek and went to seat between Clint's knees patting them.

"I am sorry" he whispered to her.

"There was a reason FRIDAY told you even though she is still going to pay." She whispered back. "I was going to tell all of you tonight after presents. Now quiet! I want to know how he is going to try to get himself out of this one."

It was Tony's turn to ask a question and after mouthing 'What are you doing?' to Darcy when he saw her sitting on Barton's lap, he decided to turn his attention to the twins it was less risqué. Unfortunately for him he chose the wrong twins for this all thing to die down.

"Running Man, let's say Santa Claus is real, do you think you could outrun him?"

"Wait I thought you were Santa Claus? Was I lied to?" he said keeping his face serious.

"Good one kid. So how about running the all earth in 24 hours top? I'm planning next Christmas."

"Let's stay in this one for now. Old man." Then Pietro, after promising to test his Santa Claus possibilities, started to tell them about some of the Sokovian traditions revolving around Saint Nicholas, and how Wanda and he used to have fun on this day.

"So wait a minute, in Sokovia, there is an entire holiday around Nicholas? Those Fury know that? It sounds like something we should have celebrated." Tony cried out when Phil pushed playfully his feet out of his thigh at the thought.

Pietro as per usual totally ignored him and continued his story until Butterfinger handed him one of Tony's gift for him.

"Okay, just so you know you can't return them, but we can change the color or anything really." Tony was already trying to make excuses for what a not great gift giver he was but she knew better, for all he was not an emotional person he loved their little family and knew them better than himself, except maybe for their birthdate.

Pietro opened the gift, a little anxious and then crooked an eyebrow at Tony. "I tested them with Cap, made some polymer to envelop them and put them on fire just to be sure." Pepper pinched him at that. "What? I had to make sure it was safe and DUM-E was on fire safety." Darcy knew that only meant there would have been more flame retardant on Tony than on the gift if the fire wasn't content but no point into hurting DUM-E's feeling.

"You build me shoes?" Pietro asked still taken aback.

"Well technically, they are running shoes, two pairs one for training, one for Avenging. You know those commercial ones can't go for long on you and we can't just care spare for you everywhere like we do with Jolly Green's pants."

Yep, he had to go there and embarrassed poor, quiet Bruce who just tried to hide behind Pepper as if everybody was just now realizing he was there.

"I am assuming one of the birthday you know is Pepper and we all know Steve's" Steve who still blushed every time someone was paying attention to him. "Who are the other two?"

"I just told everyone a story, I am a very public man I don't have that many to tell Speedy."

"That was not in the rules!" as everyone had been curious about that they all agreed it could be Tony's turn again. Clint started rubbing soothing circles on the small of her back as Darcy got suddenly stiff, but she turned to smile at him.

Tony mumbled something not even Pepper or the serumed people could hear.

"What was that?" Natasha always helpful asked.

"Pepper, Capsicle, Jarvis, and Vision." He tried.

"I am pretty sure that doesn't count, and you couldn't even remember what day it was when Vision came to life I don't believe you know it now." Steve said surprising himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about Vision is part Jarvis I was part of making both of them I know when he was born." Tony countered realizing at the last second what he just said.

"Yet, that doesn't feel like you're telling the truth." Bucky piped out. He had been very silent until know and Darcy was starting to re-think the all 'this is a nice family' thing.

"What make you say that?" Tony glared at Bucky.

"You took a pause and looked at all of us before adding Vision to your list."

"Damn spies." Tony muttered not so discreetly. "Darcy"

Everybody looked at her, so she buried her face into Clint's neck making pleading eyes at Sam to do something already, nudging him with the plant of her feet. But his eyes were glistening with curiosity, he was going to be no-help.

"Wait, you created Jarvis, Cap's is fairly easy to remember even if you didn't grow up with history lessons or a worshiping father," Well Tasha was enjoying herself it looked like. "You remember Pepper because you two are married"

"Yeah not why I remember it" Tony glared at her and Phil, Rodhey and Bruce nudged themselves closer to him.

Natasha stayed silent for a moment trying to find where she went wrong, when she figured it out she simply nodded at him before going back to talking which Darcy really wished she could prevent.

She had always planned to tell everyone, each on their own time, she only had been living in the tower for a year, meeting them all at once, she didn't know if she could trust them, sure Tony did but as much as she would not tell him he had also trusted Obadiah, and Natasha when she was Natalie and he had been trusting Fury and the SHIELD so she was going to make her own opinion on them before deciding, she had told Jane before they moved in the tower but that was all. And now she felt like she was going to hurt them, like if telling the truth now after so many secrets had been kept were going to make them think she didn't trust them, she didn't love them. Thor, she really hated FRIDAY.

She fumbled a little, forcing Clint to let go of her, stood up and cleared her throat.

"Hi, my name is Darcy Lewis Stark and I am Tony Stark daughter."

She didn't even wait for any of their reactions, she just pushed past the bots who were gathering protectively around her brushed a kiss on her father's forehead and left the room.

She knew there was no safe place from FRIDAY, she would tattle on her where ever she would hide but there was one place she knew she would have some privacy.

Honestly she hadn't hide in a supply closet since High School, she had insisted on going to a public school because they were living in Malibu anyway, but she had spent a lot of time hiding from the 'mean girls' at school, the one that seemed to think that her boobs were a personal offense to them, and then hiding at home mostly from Pepper who would always ask how was school and she didn't want to lie to her.

Maybe Tony had known because he had made very spacious closets in the Tower.


End file.
